


Predator and Prey

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: The mind palace is home to a hunt ensuing… [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Predator and Prey

The predator gazed over the sofa. His prey sat unaware. Calm. Silent.

But not for long. 

The predator crept behind the couch, looking for an opportunity to strike.

The vulnerable prey shifted a bit. The predator stopped, thinking the prey had spotted him.

It hadn’t… but it was becoming aware. It raised its head with a suspicious look. It knew something was up.

The predator crept closer… and closer… It was hungry for that vulnerable prey… so close…

It spotted him.

The prey lept over the couch in one swift move, bolting across the floor. In no time, the predator dashed after him, speeding up in a final sprint to catch his reward.

“OOF! PATTON NO!” Virgil shouted, already smiling.

“Oh yes, Virgil. I caught my prey. And you know what I want!”

“No! No no no no!”

“That’s right! The tickle monster wants your laughter!” Patton gave his best attempt at a maniacal laugh before digging his wiggling fingers into Virgil’s sides.

Virgil yelped and dissolved into uncontrollable giggles, though he did try unsuccessfully to control them.

“You know the rules of the game, Virge. I catch you, I tickle you. Cootchie cootchie coo!”

“NAHAhahahaha! Nohohoho tihihickles! Nohoho tihihickles!”

“Yes tickles!” Patton giggled. This was his favorite game in the whole world, and no way was he not gonna savor every moment. “Up the Virgil!” Patton playfully walked his fingers up Virgil’s ribs, purposefully pressing into each gap between the ribs.

“Pahahahahatton!” Virgil kicked his feet against the floor as those friggin tickly fingers lit up every nerve in their path.

“And down the Virgil!” Patton began rapidly pinching Virgil’s ribs in a downward path towards his sides.

Virgil threw his head back in laughter as his ribs and sides were heavily tormented by Patton’s tickly onslaught.

“You’re just so sweet I could eat you up! I mean, you are my prey!”

Virgil knew what that meant.

“NonononoNAHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil felt tears of mirth well up in his eyes as Patton gave playful nips, nibbles, and kisses to his neck.

“OMNOMNOMNOM! Tasty Virgil!” Patton giggled along with his (unofficial) son. Those laughs and occasional snorts were the sound of heaven. 

“One last thing, Virge.”

“Nahahaha! Ihihi knohohow whahahat thahahat meheheheans!”

“Aw, I know you love it~” Patton grinned and took a deep breath.

“Nahahaha Naha! Noho Pahahat! Dohohon’t!” Virgil giggled hysterically with pleading eyes.

Patton smiled brightly and lowered his head so his lips rested on Virgil’s tum.

And he blew.

Virgil shrieked and absolutely lost his mind cackling from that raspberry. His raspberries got worse everytime!

After a few moments of hysteria Patton giggled and stood up before offering Virgil a hand up.

Virgil gasped for air and eyed Patton’s hand. He gave a tired smile and accepted it, standing up with Patton’s help.

“Good game, Virgil!”

“I’ll escape next time.”

“Aw, I know you’re losing on purpose.”

Virgil stiffened.

“You’re fight or flight. You should be able to outrun any of us, yet you consistently get caught my your clumsy ol’ pops.” Patton gave Virgil a clap on the back and left to make dinner while Virgil stood there, stunned and blushing bright red.


End file.
